Diplomas for Delivery!
by RedFire195065
Summary: Not wanting to be the only one to feel like she'd graduated, Haru Ichinose decided to bring everyone's diplomas to them...personally. Though, she's not alone on this adventure, as her best friend and guardian, Tokaku Azuma, helps her out.
1. Chapter 1

**First off, sorry for the long AN, I need to explain a few things before the story could be hit off into motion.**

**Second off, this story takes place after the last episode (which made my feels blow up _way_ too much if you ask me - sorry off topic), where Haru and Tokaku walked off. Now, I knew from what Haru said when she got her diploma was that she was going to personally take everyone else's diploma to them personally... I kind of didn't know if the things in the bag she had when she met up with Tokaku were diplomas or not, so I did some research and, I'll tell you right now, I found what I was looking for on Wikipedia (I know, not a good site, but it was helpful...to an extent I suppose) and, I was right: the things in the bag she had were indeed diplomas belonging to everyone that was in Class Black.**

**Before I start talking more, I'm going to head off to the disclaimer and start this chapter! Also, almost everything will be explained in the end AN so that questions will most likely be avoidable...to an extent of course... *laughs nervously***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Riddle Story of Devil!**

* * *

"Ne, Tokaku-san," Haru said, turning her red gaze on Tokaku, who turned her attention from the sakura trees to the girl clinging to her arm. "Do you think we can stop by the hospital first?"

"Why?" the blue-haired assassin asked, blinking curiously at the red head.

Haru smiled that cute smile of hers, placing her head on Tokaku's shoulder. "Well, Haru needs to deliver Chitaru's diploma to her."

"Diploma?"

Haru nodded. "Mhm. Haru promised Mizorogi-sensei that the diplomas will be given to all the members of Class Black."

Tokaku nodded her head in understanding, a small smile gracing her features. "I don't see why not."

Haru reeled her head off of Tokaku's shoulder, staring at her protector with a happy smile and bright eyes. "Really?! Arigato, Tokaku-san!" She squeezed Tokaku's arm with her own, as well as simultaneously squeezing the brown bag holding the diplomas of everyone that was in Class Black.

Tokaku just shrugged helplessly in response, and steered Haru off of the path that they were originally taking. Around them, the petals of the sakura trees flew off their branches and flew around, putting everything in a pink glow of Spring.

* * *

Chitaru stared out of the window of her hospital room, blank eyes glancing at the scenery of the city. Hitsugi sat on a chair by the calm red head's bed, peeling an apple with a kitchen knife. Every once and a while, the light blue-haired assassin would glance up at the quiet woman, before looking back at the apple that she was peeling. The two were in silence for a good four minutes, until two knocks on the door started them out from their thoughts. Hitsugi, surprised, accidentally dropped the knife onto the ground, while gripping too tightly on the peeled apple, making the juices of the fruit to coat her palm.

"C-come in," Hitsugi called out, turning her attention to the door. Chitaru glanced over, as well, not expecting any other visitors besides the nurse or doctor.

The door opened and the two figures that walked in shocked both females.

"Haru-chan! Azuma-san!" Hitsugi gasped, letting go of the apple. The fruit made a small thud as it landed on the ground, rolling for a few moments, before being stopped by the leg of the stool that the light blue-haired assassin was sitting on.

"Konichiwa," Haru greeted happily, handing the brown bag to Tokaku, who started, not expecting the action. "How are you feeling, Chitaru-san?" Haru asked, though not looking at the taller red head, as she was looking into the brown bag, rummaging through it.

Chitaru, after a few moments, got over the initial shock of seeing the two people that she'd thought she probably might not see for a while and gave a bit of a small smile. "Better than a few weeks ago, if that's what you mean." she said softly.

"That's good to hear! And how are you doing, Hitsugi-chan?" Haru questioned the shorter girl, turning her attention to the two assassins finally, holding two, round, straight, black objects in her arms.

"I'm doing well, Haru-chan." Hitsugi replied quietly, smiling.

Haru grinned and nodded. She walked over to the two and held out the black objects to both assassins. "Here you go! Haru and Tokaku-san had a bit of some trouble trying to get past the front desk," - Tokaku began grumbling to herself at this point, looking rather frustrated - "but after telling them that we were friends with you guys, they let us through."

While Haru was explaining how they got to the room, Hitsugi and Chitaru grabbed the black objects, glanced at each other, and then at the objects one more time. They opened it and their eyes widen at seeing what it was.

Tokaku came up beside Haru and, upon seeing the other two assassins expressions, couldn't help but give a soft smile, her normal ice-cold eyes, warming up at the sight.

"H-Haru-chan... You... You didn't have to-" Hitsugi began, but was cut off by a soft giggle coming from the carefree red head.

"But Haru wanted to!" she explained cheerfully, clapping her hands together in front of her, "Haru didn't want to feel like she was the only one that graduated Class Black - everyone in the class did their very best throughout the school year, and made it fun for Haru! Sure you guys were there originally to kill Haru," - the three assassins winced, though not as badly as Tokaku did, who seemed rather pained - "but it felt like an actual class..." She stopped though, face scrunched up in thought, before the happy grin came back. "Well, as actual and normal as it could get with assassins around."

Hitsugi and Chitaru were quiet, still staring at the paper in their hands. After a while, Hitsugi lowered the paper down onto her lap, lowering her head so her hair framed her face and blocking it from view. Chitaru looked over at the shorter girl, worry plastered onto her face; the same emotion was shown on Haru's face, while Tokaku looked on with curiousness. Hitsugi raised her head, her gold eyes watery.

"A-arigato, Haru-chan... Azuma-san..." the light blue-haired girl whimpered.

Chitaru stared at the shorter assassin for a few moments, blinking, before her eyes went soft and a small smile graced her lips. She closed her eyes as she began speaking, "Yes. Arigato." She opened them, staring gratefully at the two.

Haru blinked a few times, before smiling widely. She grinned, eyes closed, and exclaimed, "You're welcome!" Tokaku just smiled in response, something she never really did that much in front of other people that weren't Haru. But, then again, these two assassins were completely different from the others in Class Black. However, Chitaru and Hitsugi...they were kind of like Haru and Tokaku...in a sense...

"By the way, Haru-chan," Chitaru started, staring curiously at the shorter red head, who looked over with a confused look. Hitsugi was rubbing her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt, while Tokaku stared, intrigued. "Are those everyone else's diplomas?"

Haru blinked, before glancing over at the bag that Tokaku was holding. She looked over at Chitaru and smiled, nodding. Chitaru blinked, before the smile she had on earlier, resurfaced again. "Good luck on giving them to the rest."

Haru smiled broadly again. "Right! Thank you, Chitaru-san!"

"That reminds me," Hitsugi said suddenly, gathering the other females' attentions, "do you know where some of the others are?"

Haru's smile stayed for about two seconds, before it vanished and she slumped forward, suddenly depressed. "N-not really," she mumbled.

Tokaku blinked a few times, before she sighed, an amused smile playing on her lips. "We already know where Nio is, but we might be able to find the rest if we keep looking," she told the two assassins.

Haru immediately perked up at that, turning to her protector and nodded determinedly. "That's right!" she agreed.

Chitaru and Hitsugi glanced at each other, smiling, then looked back at the cheerful red head and the stoic blue-haired assassin. "Well, as said before, good luck," the two said.

Haru grinned, and Tokaku closed her eyes and smirked in response.

* * *

**Annnnd, that's Chapter 1! Okay, so time for some explanation (I think)...**

**Alright, so I was trying to add some... Japanese flare into this story, and I really hope I spelled some things right. If not, then, well, I tried. Another thing to point out, is I'm sorry for any OOCness in this story - I tried keeping them in character, but I really feel like I failed on that.. Hehe...**

**Also, the reason why I added their first "visit" is because I didn't want to have the AN at the beginning to be too long. Another reason is because it didn't, y'know, fit to just leave it like that, so... *smiles nervously***

**Anyway, that's it! I wonder who the next person will be? Probably someone mentioned in the conversation? Probably not. Who knows? I don't! *cheers, then bricked***


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Now, time for some Review replies! *cheers***

**Jinx-lover: I'm glad you enjoyed it! And, well, you'll see, huh?**

**Black Deer: We'll see... *laughs slightly***

**Konami izumi: Pfff... Maybe. *chuckles***

**Guest: Thank you! I'll try and keep up the good work... *smiles nervously***

**Deltahalo241: Oh, definitely. *laughs* Maybe she'll be in this chapter? Maybe not? *shrugs* **

**Callidus-Neuro: Now you've given me that image in my head. *laughs* I'm intrigued on how I can get that to work now... And, who knows, maybe she'll be in this chapter, or the next one. *grins***

**AnonymousAK: Yes. She is going to be hard to find. *laughs* And, to tell you the truth, I'm actually interested in the meeting with Mahiru, as well. *smiles***

**TheRoseShadow21: I see your point there. *grins* And, like the response for the review above, I'm looking forward to the meeting with Mahiru, as well, though, I'm not one hundred percent sure if she's going to be the next one - but, who knows, right? **

**Anatee Takaramono: We'll see. We'll see. *grins***

**JeTiLoveGxG: More you ask? Oh, well... Here you go, my good sir! *grins and wavs hand to story***

**And that's all the replies! Again, thanks for the reviews - I'll try and take your suggestions to consideration! Anyway, on with the sho - I mean, story! *cheers***

* * *

"So, Haru," Tokaku began, drying out her hair with a small towel, while another one was wrapped around her body.

"Hmm?" Haru hummed, glancing over at her guardian, stopping mid button of the long-sleeved shirt she was putting on. It was a little large on her, but it covered all of the scars that were on her body. Which was one of the reasons why Tokaku bought it. The shirt was white, though, and the bottom of it stopped right along Haru's thighs.

"Who's the next person?" the blue-haired assassin asked, lowering her hands down to her side, while the towel rested on her head.

Haru blinked a few times, before smiling brightly. "Haru doesn't know!"

Tokaku blinked a few times, staring at the red head, before she sighed, eyebrow twitching visibly. "R-right..." She turned her attention to her phone, which rested on the nightstand beside her bed. She stared at it for a few moments, before sighing and picking it up, flipping it open and staring at the new text message from her teacher. Haru stared at her protector for a few moments, before she smiled and walked around Tokaku's bed, over to the girl herself. Once she was close enough to the other female, she wrapped her arms around Tokaku's shoulders and peered over, staring at the screen of the phone.

"Another riddle?" the red head asked.

Tokaku glanced at Haru from the corner of her eye, before looking back at the screen. "No. Just a reminder." the stoic female responded, closing her phone.

Haru grinned. "Alright! Now, let's get ready!" She unwrapped her arms from Tokaku's shoulders and quickly rushed over to her bed, where her clothes were.

Tokaku sighed and shook her head, though a small smile was on her lips. She quickly fished out the clothes that she was going to wear (a plain and normal t-shirt and some baggy jeans). While the two females were putting on their clothing, they also chatted (well, Haru didn't the chatting, while Tokaku gave short, curt responses).

After everything that happened before the graduation day, Tokaku's teacher had, for reasons unknown, got the blue-haired assassin a small little house that looked eerily similar to the one that Haru and Tokaku shared. Even with this eerily similar look to the one-story house, Haru, after getting out of the hospital, was perfectly fine with the arrangements of staying with Tokaku at the house, while said assassin protested a few times to it (corrected: _a lot_ of times), until she finally agreed.

After the two females were dressed, they walked out of the house, with Haru holding onto one of the diplomas in her hands, as Tokaku closed the door and locked it. As soon as the door was locked, Haru grabbed onto Tokaku's hand and quickly pulled her down the road, ignoring the blue-haired female's questioning stare.

The two walked on in silence, hand in hand, for a few minutes, before Tokaku broke it (the silence was comfortable, yes, but the female had a bit of a question in her mind ever since they took off down the road). "Where are we headed to this time?" she asked, glancing at the red-haired female with questioning blue eyes.

Haru let out a small giggle. "Well, Haru thought about who we should deliver the next diploma and, well, Haru thought we might deliver it to the person that might like it the most," she replied, smiling cheerfully.

Tokaku responded with a raised eyebrow.

Haru laughed at the expression, before finally letting on who they were going to see. Tokaku gave a small smile in response to what Haru told her, before she sighed and shook her head. "Well, we can ask around if that's what you wanted."

Haru grinned and quickly gave the other girl a hug, before pulling back with joy. "Arigato, Tokaku-san!"

* * *

Letting out a grunt, light red head construction worker placed the wooden stacks down beside the unfinished building. She straightened up, and raised the hard hat up above her head, wiping at her forehead with her free hand. Her amber-gold-colored eyes gleamed with calmness that she was known for at the construction place.

"Alright! Break time!"

The girl let out a sigh as she walked over to where she put her stuff. She sat down and took the hard hat off, though the strap that kept the hard hat in place on her head was around her neck, making the yellow hat to be around her neck, as well.

"Finally." she sighed as she quickly unwrapped the bento box that her younger sister had made for her. As the female began eating her food, she was able to hear conversations mingle around from her co-workers, though there was one that caught her attention.

"Haruki-san? Yeah, she's around here... Um... I think she's behind that building over there."

Curious, the light red-haired girl put down her lunch on the stack of wood that she was sitting on and got up, walking over to the corner of the building that she was sitting behind. Her eyes widen when she saw the familiar red hair in pigtails, followed by a set of blue hair. _No way, _she thought, both shocked and amused. Deciding to play it cool, Haruki walked back over to her lunch and sat down, placing it back onto her lap and continuing eating, keeping her eyes closed as she did so. _They should be walking around the corner in three. Two..._

"Ah! Haruki-san!"

Haruki grinned, even with the chopsticks in her mouth, as she heard the cheerful Haru's voice. She opened her eyes and turned her attention to the two as they walked over. Removing the chopsticks out of her mouth, Haruki winked and waved the hand with the chopsticks. "Yo." she greeted.

Haru smiled. "Konichiwa!" she greeted back.

Tokaku blinked a few times when Haruki's gaze was settled on her and she shrugged nonchalantly.

Haruki let out a chuckle at that, before turning her gaze over to Haru, deciding to ask the cheerful red head the question that was settled in her mind when she saw them talking with one of her co-workers. "So, what's brought the two of you here?" she asked, setting her bento down and placing her chopsticks on top of it.

Haru's cheerfulness dimmed slightly, and her expression was soft and gentle, making Haruki raise her brows in question. "We came to give something to you," the red head responded. That was when Haruki realized that Haru had her hands hidden behind her and the light red head could only try and guess what it could be. After a whole minute, Haruki sighed and stood up, placing a hand on her hip while the other was scratching the back of her head, messing with her red hair.

"Alright. What is it that you want to give me." she asked, staring seriously at the two in front of her.

The cheerfulness that left Haru a few moments ago, came back and she grinned with her eyes closed, quickly pulling her hands from behind her back and in front of her, holding a-

"O-oi," Haruki stuttered when she saw the item. "Y-you guys didn't need to go through all that trouble!"

Haru and Tokaku shared a look of amusement at each other, before glancing back at the stunned red head.

Haru giggled. "Go on, Haruki-shan," Haru encouraged, making Haruki glance up at her, "this is yours! Haru'll be really happy if you'd take it and show your family what outstanding things you've done in Class Black."

Haruki blinked a couple of times. "And what outstanding things would _you_ think I've done?" she asked.

Haru smiled gently, her red eyes taking a soft turn. "Well for one thing, you helped with all the settings of Romeo and Juliet-"

"That I destroyed afterwards," Haruki interrupted, arms crossed in front of her and eyebrows raised.

"Well, that, but not only that, but you were thinking more about your family than anything! And that's the most outstanding thing Haru's seen!"

Haruki stared intently at Haru for a few moments, her expression serious, before she turned towards Tokaku, pointing over at Haru and trying to stop the corners of her lips to twitch upwards. "Did she have a little too much coffee when you guys left or did you give her that new energy drink that I've been hearing about?" she asked.

Tokaku blinked in surprise at this comment, but, before she could give an answer, Haru puffed her cheeks out childishly, pouting. When the two assassins stared a little bit too long at the pouty red head, Haruki burst into laughter, while Tokaku let out a chuckle despite herself.

Seeing this, Haru crossed her arms, still holding onto Haruki's diploma, and turned to the side, eyes closed and the pout still visible. "You both are mean." she mumbled.

Haruki shook her head and walked a bit closer to the two. She raised her hand and patted Haru on the head. "I'm just messing with you. Besides, you're cute when you're all pouty!" she gushed, grinning and winking at the shorter red head.

Tokaku raised a brow, but didn't say anything on the subject.

"Anyway, arigato. Both of you." Haruki said, smiling. "Now I have something to show my family today about where I've been for a while now." She grinned this time and Haru's pouty face morphed quickly into a smile. She handed the diploma over to the other red head, who accepted it gratefully.

Haruki nodded her thanks, before a mischievous grin broke out on her face. Oh, she couldn't help but say these words, just to see the reaction. She isn't really the mischievous-type, but... That doesn't mean she doesn't find it interesting., "So... Azuma-san... How far have you gotten with Haru? You know...?" she questioned, wiggling her brows suggestively.

Tokaku blinked a few times at Haruki, not really understanding what it was that Haruki was implying, but Haru knew exactly what it was that the red head was implying.

"Ah - Haruki-san!" Haru exclaimed, waving her hands in front of her as her face flushed a deep shade of red.

Haruki leaned back and let out another laugh.

"Just messing with you." The red head added, patting Haru on the head once more, grinning with eyes closed as Haru pouted once again.

Tokaku still was a bit clueless on the implication that Haruki was trying to make in the sentence, as well as why Haru reacted the way she did. She probably might need to look into that a bit more.

"Say," Haruki began, after she settled back down onto the wooden stack with her lunch on her lap. "Why don't you guys stay for a while?"

"Stay?" Haru echoed, tilting her head to the side.

Haruki hummed, "Yeah. I kind of what to introduce you to the family. You know, as a little thanks for going into all the trouble of giving me my diploma for that class."

Haru looked over at Tokaku, hands clasped in front of her and her eyes pleading.

Tokaku sighed and shrugged, using all her will to not smile at the expression. "I don't think that'll be a problem." she responded.

Haru let out a shout of delight as she quickly tackled Tokaku into a hug, the assassin not expecting that reaction one bit, so it was a surprised that she'd stagger a bit at the sudden impact.

Haruki watched on with a smile as she continued eating. _I can already tell those two are going to things a lot more in life together._ She chuckled as Haru began asking questions about her family, while Tokaku stood beside the chattering red heads, a small smile on her face.

* * *

**Whew! Well... That took a while, huh?**_  
_

**Anyway, sorry that this wasn't posted earlier - I've had a major case of writers' block, before I finally said, "Screw it - this chapter needs to be written!"**

**So, sorry for any mistakes in this chapter, as well as for the wordings and...stuff... Also, I apologize, again, for the OOCness of the characters!**

**Welp, that's it! Until next chapter! Sayonara! *waves and grins***


End file.
